


A Thing of Beauty

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Admiration, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade always had a hard time keeping his eyes off Peter, especially when they were so close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Swoosh, back again, finally with some sexytimes ;)  
> I planned to finish the chapter yesterday, but then I got some bleh stupid calls about rejected job applications and kinda not felt like it :/
> 
> But now you get the chap super duper fresh right after the last letter was typed ;)  
> Have fun <3

He threw his head back with a loud moan and exposed the long, pale line of his throat.   
God, Peter was so beautiful, Wade had to struggle everyday to even wrap his head around how he deserved the love of him.   
There were little sparks of arousal deliciously flaring up in his body everywhere they touched, but it was a whole different kind of warmth that spread through his chest when he looked up to Peter. When he saw him like this, like no one else would see him. When the younger man trusted him so openly that Wade’s hands were all that held him, his body all that supported him, allowing Wade to be inside of him. 

The Merc’s hands, which were so experienced in causing death and destruction, now sat gently on the creamy skin of Peter’s lithe body, stroking lovingly over his naked, heaving chest. The faintly showing muscles on his stomach fluttered as Wade stroked over them, until finally placing his thumbs into the little dips under Peter’s hipbones.   
“Okay?” Wade whispered and Peter just nodded quickly, taking hold of his lover’s wrists to steady himself.   
Wade let him make the first move, just to make sure he was really ready for it. And also because he could hardly do anything but drool over how the long muscles in his lover’s legs moved when he pushed himself up a little, how they began to quiver as he slowly moved back down.   
“I ... I might need another minute ...,” he huffed, his whole body shaking.  
“Alright ... take your time ...,” the Merc’s rough voice answered, his eyes never stopping to rake over the naked body writhing on his. He massaged the slim waist and relished in the feeling of such smooth skin under his fingers. 

After a few deep breaths, Peter began to slowly move his hips, just a little back and forth, but it was enough to have him moaning and curling around his middle. Wade licked his lips, as he watched a blush creeping up on his cheeks and neck and working downwards over his chest.  
Eventually he could’t resist anymore and sat up, sliding his hands over Peter’s hips to his back and onto his shoulder blades as the young man gasped.   
Then he pressed his lover’s chest forward and sucked one of the beautifully puckered, pink nipples into his mouth. Peter’s breath cought and then he was wailing, bucking his hips in tiny, erratic movements and arching into Wade’s body. 

“Oh ... okay ... move ... please _pleasepleaseplease_!” he begged, sounding absolutely ruined while clinging to Wade like he was his lifeline in a stormy ocean. Those wonderful, long fingers were on the Merc’s bald head as Peter kissed his forehead, panting hot little breaths against his scarred skin.   
Wade began to thrust up then and clenched his teeth at how tight Peter was wrapped around him. Rough hands slid down a smooth pale back until they were placed onto slender hips; meeting his own with undulating, savory movements. 

The sounds of their ragged breaths and Peter’s desperate whines echoed through the room, along with the almost obscene noises of skin on skin.   
When Peter gasped once more and lurched forward to capture Wade’s lips in a frenzied kiss, the Merc knew it wouldn’t take long anymore. He also felt the telltale heat pooling in his stomach, as his thrusts became more urgent and erratic. 

A deep moan vibrated against his lips and Peter’s grip around him tightened, until he lifted himself up just a tiny bit more. Then he was shouting and Wade’s brain short circuited as he heard his name fall from the reddened lips.   
They held on to each other as they found release together and Wade would propably never admit the protesting sigh that escaped his lips when it was Peter who moved away first. But the younger man just leaned back slightly, still out of breath.   
Wade looked up to him and could just stare at the pure beauty presented to him. It wasn’t the flushed skin, beautifully shimmering from a thin sheen of sweat, not the unruly brown hair that stood in all directions, and only just not the brown, doe-like eyes that looked at him with so much love.   
It was the smile Peter showed him, the utterly perfect curve of kiss swolen lips that Wade wanted to remember everyday for the rest of his life.


End file.
